143rd Field Artillery Regiment
The 143rd Field Artillery Regiment is a combat arms regiment of the United States Army made up of soldiers from the California Army National Guard. Only the regiment's first battalion, an M119A2-equipped fires battalion, is still active. The 1st Battalion, 143rd Field Artillery's current mission is to shoot safely, accurately, and quickly in direct support of the 79th Infantry Brigade Combat Team. Furthermore, the battalion trains to deploy, fight, and win on the battlefield and respond effectively to any state emergency. The first battalion was most recently activated for federal service in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom from 2007-2008. The subordinate batteries of 1-143 FA executed force protection missions throughout central and northern Iraq.http://www.calguard.ca.gov/publicaffairs/Documents/GrizzlyMagazines/GrizzlyMay2008.pdf Subordinate units First Battalion The First Battalion, 143rd Field Artillery Regiment provides direct support fires to the 79th (formerly 40th) Infantry Brigade Combat Team, CAARNG. As the BCT's fires battalion, the 1-143 is organized to provide responsive and accurate artillery fires to the elements of the IBCT, including close supporting fires and counterfire. :Headquarters and Headquarters Battery ::HHB is headquartered in Walnut Creek, CA and has a detachment in nearby Concord, CA. HHB consists of a battery headquarters, the battalion command section, S1, operations and intelligence platoon, communications platoon, S4, medical platoon, unit ministry team, and a target acquisition platoon. The battery provides communications support and command and control for the fires battalion and subordinate, reinforcing, or attached units. :Alpha Battery ::Alpha Battery is stationed at Lodi, CA and has a detachment in Sacramento, CA. Though battery designation has changed through the years, there has been an artillery battery in Lodi since before World War II :Bravo Battery ::Bravo Battery is stationed at Santa Maria, CA and has a detachment in Bakersfield, CA. Bravo is organized identically to Alpha battery and consists of a battery headquarters, two firing platoons, a supply section, and two ammunition sections. Each firing platoon consists of four howitzer sections, a platoon headquarters section, and platoon operations center composed of fire direction center section personnel. :Golf Company, 40th BSB ::Golf Company, based in Richmond, CA, is the 1-143 FA's forward support company (FSC). The forward support company is organic to the 79th Brigade Support Battalion and assigned to the 1-143 FA. The forward support company provides field maintenance, subsistence (Class I), and supply distribution for the battalion. The forward support company consists of a company headquarters, a field feeding section, a field maintenance platoon, and a distribution platoon. History Service Battery, 1-143 FA (now G Co, 40th BSB) based in Richmond, CA, traces its lineage to Battery A, First Battalion of California Heavy Artillery. Battery A mustered into federal service in San Francisco between 6 and 11 May 1898, along with the rest of the battalion. A and D Batteries of the battalion sailed to the Philippines, participating in the Spanish–American War and the Philippine–American War. Following service in those two conflicts, A Battery was mustered out of federal service in San Francisco on 21 September 1899. The regiment was originally organized as the 1st Battalion of California Field Artillery on 20 December 1912 from existing units in the California National Guard, with Headquarters at Oakland. The 1st Battalion was called into service on 18 June 1916, at their home station, and mustered into federal service on 28 June 1916 at the Sacramento Fairgrounds as part of the 1st California Brigade Guard. The 1st Battalion of California Field Artillery, along with other units of the 1st California Brigade, served during the Mexican Border Campaign at Nogales and Yuma, Arizona. The unit was tasked with protecting the border and railroads as other units patrolled the vast border that separated the United States and Mexico. The regiment's units earned the following Campaign Participation Credit: :Spanish–American War :Philippine–American War :Mexican Expedition :World War I :World War II :Korean War :Operation Enduring Freedom JTF-GTMO :Operation Iraqi Freedom The regiment has contributed forces to the following state mobilizations: :Folsom State Prison Riots 1927 :Los Angeles Riots 1992 :2002-2004 Golden Gate Bridge Security :Airport Security 2006 :California Wildfires 2007 :California Wildfires 2008 Notes Category:Military units and formations in California 143 143